Ghostly Force
by Dragonstar101
Summary: 1,000 years ago ghost and humans lived together in peace until Phaire Dark came into power. he was sealed away by a group of hero's and now his back and wanting revenge, Clockwork has been ask to find a new team to beat Phaire once and for all. who are these hero's you may ask? Fallow me and find out. Filler episode's are going to take a long time to write I'm sorry.
1. prolouge

Ghostly Force

By: Dragonstar101

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers all rights go to there respected owners. thank you and enjoy the show.

this is an AU story so Danny dose not have ghost powers and Danielle is Danny's twin sister going by the name of Annabeth or Anni for short.

* * *

><p>Episode 0: A history lesson and the Kings Awaking<p>

1,000 years ago ghost and humans lived together in peace until Phaire Dark came into power. At first he ruled with fairness then dark thought began to corrupted the king turning him into a tirent soon he began to kill and/or enslave the humans and ghosts alike. The observers, A race of ghost that watched over the ghost saw what would happen if Phaire wasn't stopped so they called on Six human warriors giving them an animal spirit to level the playing field when they fought agenst him. The battle was long and hard in the end the warriors were able to seal Phaire in the casket of forever sleep but not before Dark stole the Sixth warriors spirit and swore he would return for his revenge. With there job done the warriors gave back there animal spirits to Clockwork the ghost of all time at the request of the Observers if came a time that they would be need again. With that all ghost were then exiled to another dimension.

**_(Power ranger Mystic force rock version them plays with my lyrics)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go _**

**_power of ghostly force yes well save the world today _**

**_technology will show them all the way, gonna make all the bad guys run away _**

**_go, go, go, go, go!_**

**_(instrumental)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force!_**

-1,000 years later in the farthest reaches of the ghost zone-

We see a castle black in color stand tall upon entering it we find our selves in the thrown room, in the center we see a casket opening it self up to reveal a skeleton like creature slowly rise out.

"After all these years. I'm free. come to me my servants your king is in need of you once again." the figure said, At it's call four ghost floated in the first was a knight in black and gray armor with a purple cap and purple flames coming from his helmet this was fright knight Phaire Dark's right hand man he could make you worse nightmares come to life.

The second was a green twister with a human like torso waring a black mussel shirt with a lighting bolt on the chest and black gloves this was Vortex. With the power over weather he was the second strongest of Phaire's generalizes

The third was an all white ghost waring a wearing a white trench coat, gray fedora, black boots, gloves,and belt this was walker a dirty cop turned warden from the south his book of "rules" could imprison any one he saw breaking any of his rules witch he mad up on the spot most of the time.

The lat ghost to come in was all metal with green eye's, green fire mo hawk and go tee wearing a black tank top, skinny jeans, gray combat boots, belt, and ammunition belt across his chest this was Skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter.

"All hail the return of the ghost king Phaire Dark!" the four said Kneeling as Phaire laughed darkly.

-In another part of the ghost zone-

An ancient clock tower stands tall upon entering we come to a room filled with mentors showing different time lines standing in front of one we see a 22 year old man with blue skin, long silver white hair put into a pony tail, his right eye had a scar running through it and was green while his left was blood red. he was wearing a black and silver jump suit with black boots, silver gloves, and a silver lined black cap. he was keeping watch over the time streams for his master and friend who was speaking with the Observers about who know what. His eyes widened when he saw Phaire awaken.

"Clockwork!" He called frantically.

"Calm your self Dan I know of _His _return" Said a timeless voice from behind him. Dan turned to face his master Clockwork The Master Of All Time. Clockwork had blue skin like dan's, blood red eyes he also had a scar running over his left eye, and snow white hair. He wore a Purple hooded cloak over a tunic with a grand farther clock pendulum on his chest, both his arms were covered with wrist watches, in his left hand he cared his trusted clock staff.

"Right" Dan said rubbing the back of his neck, then asked "was this what you were talking with the observers about?"

"Among other things yes." Clockwork said shifting to that of an old man with a long white and hunched back as he floated over to a book shelf pulling out an old wooded box with a stylized "G" in side of gear on the top his form than shifted again this time to that of a young man just entering his prime as he turned Dan asked "Is it time to call them sir?"

"Yes my boy it is." Clockwork said shifting again to that of an infant with a bucked tooth. Dan sighd but left the room to grab five letters to summon the new warriors to the destiny.

* * *

><p>and that's the prologue every one thank you for waiting for the re-write and I'm so sorry for the long wait my family is in the proses of moving so I haven't bee able to work on this as of late again so so sorry for the wait read, review tell me what you think. untill next time have a good day.<p> 


	2. Beging's part 1

Ghostly Force

By: Dragonstar101

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers all rights go to there respected owners. thank you and enjoy the show.

this is an AU story so Danny dose not have ghost powers and Danielle is Danny's twin sister going by the name of Annabeth or Anni for short.

* * *

><p>Episode 1: beginnings part one.<p>

In Phaire's keep we see Fright knight addressing a group of ghost skeletons and some stereotype ghost, just as Skulker comes in with three one eyed octopuses.

"Fright knight I have some ghost that wish to speak with you." He said fright knight turned and grinned.

"That will be all Skulker thank you" He stated and Skulker left. the three ghost stayed just as Fright knight came up and re-lade the plane to gather energy to restore the king to his former glory and to weaken the barer that confined the king and the generals to the ghost zone. evil laughter rang through out the ghost zone.

_**(Power ranger Mystic force rock version them plays with my lyrics)**_

_**gowebestoe**_

_**Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go**_

_**Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go **_

_**power of ghostly force yes well save the world today **_

_**technology will show them all the way, gonna make all the bad guys run away **_

_**go, go, go, go, go!**_

_**(instrumental)**_

_**gowebestoe**_

_**Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go**_

_**Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go**_

_**Power Rangers Ghostly Force!**_

In the town of Amity park a Young Women with black hair, Violet eye's, and porcelain colored skin wearing a midnight purple t-shirt, black skirt, midnight purple leggins and steal-toe black combat-boots reread a letter she got asking her to come to the old clock tower to help save the world from something that couldn't be written about. a sigh escaped her lips she was sure that this was some kind of joke but went anyway just to amuse whoever wrote the letter and smack them around a few times. This was Sam Manson a goth you didn't want to mess with.

Over at a cyber- cafe a young African-American man with steal-gray eyes covered with some wire-framed glasses, black hair, wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, tan cargo pants and brown loafers read an email he got saying the same thing that Sam's letter said. This was Tucker Foley a techno-geek that many could swear did magic with his PDA.

over at the local Dojo we see a young African-American women with wavy black hair, stormy-green eye's, wearing a yellow tank-top, orange skirt, and white converse looking over a note that said she was to meet the other chosen ones at the old clock tower. This was Valery Gray a former A-Lister she had walked out on the other A-Lister when she found out that there were only using her for her money. this was someone you did not want to mess with and if she and Sam were to get to gather you wouldn't make it out of town that for sure.

Just out side of the city we see two motorcycles stop. The riders take off there helmets and pullout a letter saying that they were to go to the old clock tower in the center of the city for more information on to why they were to come here.

"So dear twin brother of mine what do you think of the city so far?" the girl of the two asked. The girl had long Midnight black hair pulled into a pony tail, her eyes were a soul piercing ice blue sapphire color. She wore a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a blue leather motorcycle Jacket. this was Annabel Fenton or Anni she was someone who could fight her way through almost anything...well maybe not school but you get the picture...anyway her brother had the same hair color but shorter, his eye's were the same, but he wore a Blood red t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a red leather motorcycle Jacket. This was Daniel Fenton or Danny he like his sister could fight through almost any thing.

"I don't know Anni we just got here and we still need to get to the clock tower. come on." Danny said putting his helmet back on and reeving the engage Anni fallowing suit.

Within the clock tower Clockwork and Dan stood(or in clockworks case floated) along with a third figure waiting for the five chosen to come to them.

"Are you sure this will work Clockwork?" Asked the figure who was one of the only observer that actual trusted clockworks chose to bring in help from the human world.

"Yes I do and here come two of our first hero's." Clockwork stated just as Sam and Valery came into view.

"Hey Sam. you got a letter to?" Valery asked when she spotted Sam coming up the walk.

"Yea. what do you think this is a prank set up by the A-listers, or a fan club wanting some 'celebrate' attentions?" Sam asked causing Valery to giggle at the "celebrate" comment.

"lets hope it the fan club and not the A-listers." Valery said shuddering at the thought of what the A-listers could and would do if this turns out to be a prank.

"Sam? Valery? what are you two doing here?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Tucker? what are you doing here?" Valery asked

"Got an e-mil saying that I need to come here to and I quote' take on your destine' unquote." Tucker said

"Well that's as vague as vague can be wouldn't you say?" Sam asked before Tucker could respond the sound of two motorcycles coming there way caught there attentions. The first one was a crimson red with black accents, its rider was thin but even under the jacket they could see that he had some mussel. The second was a sapphire blue with white accents, its rider was also thin but you could clearly see that this was a girl just but her figure alone. Once the bkies stopped the rider on the blue bike took off her helmet and smiled.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones to be called to the clock tower Danny." She said to the other rider as he took off his and smiled as well.

"So it seems Anni. Hi my names is Daniel Fenton but please call me Danny and this is my twin Sister Annabeth or Anni for short. so who are you three?" Danny asked getting strait to the point.

"Names Tucker Foley nice to meet ya." Tucker said with a wave

"Valery Gray." Valery said with a small smile.

"Samantha Manson but call me Sam if you call me 'Samantha' you and my boot will get acquainted real fast." Sam said smirking.

"No worry's there Sam." The two said together.

"Shall we head in to see whats up?" Anni suggested. Once in side the five made there way up to the top of the clock tower, as soon as the five got there they saw three ghost standing/floating over by the far window.

"Welcome. I see you all came thank you." The first ghost said he had blue skin, red eyes with a scar running through one of them, whit hair, and he was wearing a purple cloak with a hood, and a tunic in the same color, on his chest the group saw a grandfather clock's pendulum and gears spinning and swinging.

"Who are you?" Anni asked.

"I am Clockwork master of time. This is my apprentice Dan Phantom. and lastly this is Jason an observer for the Ghost Zone." Clockwork said introducing himself and he two complains.

"Why are we here and did you send the letters?" Sam asked

"Yes I sent the letters and your here because the world is in grave danger and you five are the only ones who can save it." Clockwork said

"From what?" Danny asked remembering the damage done to angel grove two years back thanks to Astronema

"The ghost king Pairha Dark and his army." Dan said turning to the group a look of terror was clear on his face.

"Why us we don't have powers and who is this Pairha Dark creep?" Anni said

"Unless there's something that will give us an advantaged if we fight agents him." Valery stated

"Pairha Dark was the most powerful ghost in all of time-!" Jason started but an earthquake cut him off the kids and Dan took a knee so they wouldn't fall Clockwork looked out to window and saw a large amount of skeletons and stereotype ghost's invading the town.

"Pairha has began his attack! We must hurry." Clockwork said pulling out the old box with the stylized "G" in side of a gear.

* * *

><p><strong>here it is part one of begins I hop you like what I had hinted at from past Rangers story's. can you guess what they are? Tell me in a review. see you all next time. <strong>


	3. Beging's part 2

Ghostly Force

By: Dragonstar101

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers all rights go to there respected owners. thank you and enjoy the show.

this is an AU story so Danny dose not have ghost powers and Danielle is Danny's twin sister going by the name of Annabeth or Anni for short.

* * *

><p>Episode 2:Beginning's part two.<p>

once the quake stopped the kids and Dan stood back up and went over to the window and what they saw horrified them. Danny gave off a feral growl, Sam snarled, Anni glared, Tucker scowled, and Valery looked like she was about ready to scream.

**_(Power ranger Mystic force rock version them plays with my lyrics)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go _**

**_power of ghostly force yes well save the world today _**

**_technology will show them all the way, gonna make all the bad guys run away _**

**_go, go, go, go, go!_**

**_(instrumental)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force!_**

"Take theses." Clockwork said opening the box inside were five amulets that glowed with power. without warning the amulets floated up out of the box and flew to there respective host. Danny's amulet depicted the silhouette of a Wolf running with a red moon in the background**.**

"Daniel with your strong sense of pride and the will to save others you shall inherit the Wolf zord." Clockwork said.

Sam's amulet depicted the silhouette of a Bat with its wing open and a purple moon in the background(think the Batman symbol).

"Samantha with your love for the dark and knowledge of the ghost zone you shall inherit the Bat zord." Clockwork said.

Tucker's amulet depicted the silhouette of a king Cobra ready to strike with a green moon in the background.

"Tucker with your speed and knowledge of technology you shall inherit the Cobra zord." Clockwork said.

Anni's amulet depicted the silhouette of a Falcon in flight with a blue moon in the background.

"Annabeth with your wild nature and strong sense of others safety you shall inherit the Falcon zord." Clockwork said

Valery's amulet depicted the silhouette of a Tiger running with a Yellow moon in the background.

"Valery with your knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and kind heart. you shall inherit the Tiger zord" Clockwork said.

"You five must hurry before this town and the world is distorted. The activation phrase for the morphers to work is 'Going Ghost'" Dan said the five nodded and ran out. Once out side Danny, and the others charged in Sam and Valery were back to back Valery using her martial arts and Sam using a combination of gymnastics and street fighting it was both beautiful and deadly to see as many of the ghost's were thrown into walls while the skeletons were broken apart. Tucker's fighting style was a mix of Dance and Martial arts it was a site to see as many of the skeletons heads went flying and the ghost's were pancaked into the side walk. Danny and Anni were using mutable fighting styles and were holding there own knocking ghost's and skeletons silly but then things got a lot more complicated when two high pitched voices called out.

"Brother look at the beautiful statue's I made." said this green colored one eyed octopus shooting some sort of black liquid at the A-listers turning them it to stone.

"Beautiful sister. Don't forget only the best are to be brought to the King." The other said this one black in color taking aim at a small family Tucker being the closes ran to try and get the family out of the way. To the others it looked like Tucker wasn't going to make it then the next thing they know Tucker's now in front of the family the black liquid now almost on top of him when a green colored shield appeared around him and the family deflecting the black goo.

"What is this?!" The Octopus thing asked shocked Tucker turned to the family and said

"Get out of here. well keep these things bussy." The family nodded and ran.

"Tucker are you alright?" Danny asked as soon as he and the others got to him.

"I'm good but I don't know what just happened." He admitted

"Well figure it out latter right now lets deal with these things." Anni snarled

_it's time to transform rangers. _clockwork stated mentally

"Well you heard the man." Valery started as the others nodded grabbing a hold of there amulets

"Going Ghost!" The group said together throwing there amulets into the sky's a bright white light enveloped them.

Danny stood in a void of red electricity as the silhouette of a Wolf engulfed him,a red colored ring appeared around his wast and split into two one going up the other going down changing his street clothes in to a red skin tight suit with white boots,gloves, and belt with a pistol holster, on his chest was a stylized "G" that sat in the middle of a gear, his helmet was shaped like a Wolf's head. **"Pride of the wolf! Ghostly Force Red Ranger!"** Danny exclaimed

Sam stood in a void of violet electricity as the silhouette of a Bat engulfed her,a violet colored ring appeared around her wast and split into two one going up the other going down changing her street clothes in to a violet skin tight suit with a skirt, white boots,gloves, and belt with a pistol holster, on her chest was a stylized "G" that sat in the middle of a gear, her helmet was shaped like a Bat's head. **"Flight of the Bat! Ghostly Force Violet Ranger!"** Sam exclaimed

Tucker stood in a void of green electricity as the silhouette of a Cobra engulfed him,a green colored ring appeared around his wast and split into two one going up the other going down changing his street clothes in to a green skin tight suit with white boots,gloves, and belt with a pistol holster, on his chest was a stylized "G" that sat in the middle of a gear, his helmet was shaped like a Cobra's head. **"Speed of the Cobra! Ghostly Force Green Ranger!"** Tucker exclaimed

Anni stood in a void of blue electricity as the silhouette of a Falcon engulfed her,a blue colored ring appeared around her wast and split into two one going up the other going down changing her street clothes in to a blue skin tight suit with a skirt, white boots,gloves, and belt with a pistol holster, on her chest was a stylized "G" that sat in the middle of a gear, her helmet was shaped like a Falcon's head. **"Sight of the Falcon! Ghostly Force Blue Ranger!"** Anni exclaimed

Valery stood in a void of yellow electricity as the silhouette of a Tiger engulfed her,a yellow colored ring appeared around her wast and split into two one going up the other going down changing her street clothes in to a yellow skin tight suit with a skirt, white boots,gloves, and belt with a pistol holster, on her chest was a stylized "G" that sat in the middle of a gear, her helmet was shaped like a Tiger's head. **"Strength of the Tiger! Ghostly Force Yellow Ranger!"** Valery exclaimed once the light died down the group took fighting stance's as the excuses energy from the transformation exploded behind them.

**"Power Rangers Ghostly Force! Ready for action!" **the group cried**  
><strong>

"Rangers?! Oh no this can't be happening." the green octopus said hiding behind the black one

"Ghost Troopers! Skeleton fighters! Attack!" The other hollered the ghost's and skeletons charged the Rangers but the Rangers expected this and drew there blasters. the blaster were sliver in color with green Tron lines on it and when fried they shoot out a green laser that would when hitting a trooper or fighter would ether melt or turn to ash.

**"Ghostly Arsenal activate!" **the group called out as five different weapons appeared in front them.

**"Wolf saber!" **Ghostly Red called as a red saber with a wolf head hilt appeared in his grasp.

**"Cobra staff!" **Ghostly Green called as a green Cobra shaped Staff appeared in his grasp.**  
><strong>

**"Bat bazooka!" **Ghostly Violet called as a violet color Bazooka appeared on her shoulder ready to be fired. **  
><strong>

**"Falcon Dagger's!" **Ghostly Blue called as twin feather shaped Daggers appeared in her grasp.**  
><strong>

**"Tiger claws!"** Ghostly Yellow called as a pair of yellow arm guard's with three claws coming from her knuckles appeared.

With weapons in hand the group began to attack the trooper and fighters, Red and Blue slashing the ghost and skeletons with all there strength, Green and Yellow were back to back Yellow was slashing the troopers and fighters with her claws while Green was using some of his boa staff training to bash them to smithereens, and finely Violet was blasting all the trooper and fighters with her bazooka. with all the troopers and fighters down , now it was the octopus's turn to take them down.

"sister its time call her forth." the black octopus said an evil smile coming to his lips Just as the rangers charged at them.

"Yes brother." The green one said pulling out form who knows where what looked like an old school oil lamp and rubbed it. as soon as the green one was done a green colored female genie came out a sad look across her face.

"Desiree we wish to be the most powerful and gigantic ecto-pus's then before!" The black one called

"So you have wished it so it shall be." Desiree said in a monotone but sad voice before zapping the Ecto-pus's witch in turn made them 30 foot tall ghost's. Desiree then turned to the rangers and with tears falling from here eyes said "I am sorry for what I have to do. good luck Rangers. I hope some day you can forgive me." then she diapered along with her lamp to god only knows where.

"Oh man how are we spouse to fight those things?" Ghostly Green asked

"I don't know but did you see how that Desiree character look?" Ghostly Blue asked

"She didn't want to grant that wish but she had no chose." Ghostly Yellow said anger and sorrow clear in her voice.

"lets show these basters what happens when they use someone else and threaten our home." Ghostly Violet said

"Your going to regret what you just pulled." Ghostly Red said threw girted teeth

_ Rangers. look at your gloves. _Dan said to them the group looked and found that their right hand was glowing a smile creeped its way on their lips raising there right hand the group shouted.

**" we need Zord power now!"**

* * *

><p><strong>and this is where i leave you the end of the battel will com up in the next chapter I've altered things so it flowes better sorry for the random change. thank you and I hope your holiday's wereare enjoyable bye.**


	4. Beging's part 3

Ghostly Force

By: Dragonstar101

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers all rights go to there respected owners. thank you and enjoy the show.

this is an AU story so Danny dose not have ghost powers and Danielle is Danny's twin sister going by the name of Annabeth or Anni for short.

* * *

><p>Episode 3:Beginning's part three.<p>

**_(Power ranger Mystic force rock version them plays with my lyrics)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go _**

**_power of ghostly force yes well save the world today _**

**_technology will show them all the way, gonna make all the bad guys run away _**

**_go, go, go, go, go!_**

**_(instrumental)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force!_**

**"We need zord power now!"  
><strong>

Deep within the woods that surround Amity Park a large mechanical wolf awakened. It was Red, sliver, and bulky excepted for its long sliver legs. With a howl it ran to answer its master's call.

In a desert temple a large mechanical cobra awakened. It was green with black bands and was smoother in design excepted for its hooded head. With a hiss it slithered to answer it's masters call.

Deep with in a mountain side cave a large mechanical Bat awakened. It was Violet with sliver accents and was bulky excepted for its wings. With a shriek it flew off to answer it's masters call.

On the top of the same mountain that the Bat zord came from a large mechanical Falcon awakened. It was Blue, sliver, and bulky excepted for its wings. With a caw it flew to answer it's master's call.

In the Amity Park Zoo above the Big cat enclosure the Tiger statue be gain to brake apart as the large mechanical Tiger awoke. It was yellow with black strips and was bulky with wheels on its feet. With a roar it ran to answer it's master's call.

Once all the zord's where at the location of there summoner's the rangers leaped into there respected colored zord. Ghostly Red to the Ghost Wolf zord, Ghostly Blue to the Ghost Falcon zord, Ghostly Violet to the ghost Bat zord, Ghostly Green to the Ghost Cobra zord, and Ghostly Yellow to the Ghost Tiger zord.

**"Red Ghost Wolf Zord, Online!"**

**"Blue Ghost Falcon Zord, Online!"**

**"Violet Ghost Bat Zord, Online!"**

**"Green Ghost Cobra Zord, Online!"**

**"Yellow Ghost Tiger Zord, Online!"**

**"Lets Combine into the Ghostly Megazord!" **the group said as one.

The wolf zord leaped into the air as its legs folded into it's chest, the wolf's head went straight up as its body folded backward making the body. The Tiger zord crouched down as it folded upward making the right leg and Foot. The Cobra zord straightened out and like the Tiger zord folded upward making the left leg and foot once both where done with that the Body connected itself to the legs via magnets. The Falcon zord's wings, tail and talons folded into the sides, chest and on to the back while its head turned into its neck reviling a hand. The Bat zord's wings detached and rest on the Megazord's back like twin swords, it's tail and claws folded into it's chest and on to the back while its head turned into its neck reviling a hand. the arms then connected to the body via magnets. The wolf head then formed the head of the Ghostlyzord as the jaw folded down and split to reveal a face with green eyes and a mouth guard.

**'Ghostlyzord, ready to take on Ghosts!" **the Rangers said in unison. within the cockpit of the Ghostlyzord the ranger stood behind the controls. The Ecto-pus' were frazzled by this but recovered quickly.

"So what you can call on a giant robot but that doesn't mean you can beat us!" The black Ecto-pus said readying any attack while the green Ecto-pus began to swing it's tentacles at the Megazord, but the Megazord blocked the green one's attack by using one of the Bat zord's wings as a sword.

"These things are way to cocky lets take them down!" Blue said

"lets kick these two out of our home!" Green said

"don't need to tell me twice." violet said

"bye bye bad guys!" Yellow said

"Tell Pairha that he's going to have to kill us to take over the world" Red said

**"Initiate Ecto-ray!"**

The Ghostlyzord put it's hands together as a ball of green energy began to from as it raised it's hands towards the Ecto-pus' "Hey what are you-" It never got to finish it's sentences as the two of them were blasted. the two fell down in defeat as the Ghostlyzord turned its back as the two exploded in a spectacular show of green and black colored smoke as the two Ecto-pus' diapered being banished back to the Ghost zone.

The rangers cheered the first victory.

"We did it guys! we beat the Ghost!" Red said

"being a ranger feel's great." Green states "wounder if the lady's like a man in uniform?"

"Dream on Tucker. I doubt we'll be aloud to tell any one about being a ranger." Blue stated

"Its nice knowing you Danny and you to Anni." Violet said

"You ,Anni and my self need to spar sometime soon." Yellow said.

_you kids have done well today. _Clockwork stated _you five are the perfect choice to become rangers and protect your home. Those who had been turned to stone have been restored to normal. But this has only been one battle. Pairha will send more Ghost and they will be stronger then the last._

"so we need to get stronger." Red said

_yes that is right. you will be hanging around the Amity clock tower witch is the only access I can give you to my realm in the ghost zone._

"Thanks Clockwork. being a ranger is awesome. I'm in for saving the world." Sam said

"with my brain power i can hep with the tech. I'm in." Tucker said

"this is my home and I'm not letting anyone try and take it over. I'm in" Valery said the group turned towards Danny and Anni.

"you don't need to ask me twice I'm here to stay." Anni said

"alright I'm in for saving the world. Besides we haven't see our sister in I don't know how long." Danny said

_wise choice Daniel, Tucker, Valery, Annabeth, and Samantha. _clockwork said smiling.

In Pairha's keep the skeletal figure of Pairha Dark snarled

"you mean to tell me they were beaten by mere teenagers!"

"I'm sorry my lord. If I had know that these Power rangers were going to show up I would have gotten someone much stronger." Fright knight explained

"Power Rangers... those who sealed me away all those years ago?" Pairha asked

"I feel they are a new generation of Rangers sire." Skulker stated Pairha sneered at this.

"They wont beat me again they will fall and I will rule once again with them as my ...!"

the next day at Casper high Sam, Tucker, and Valery were in there home room waiting for class to start. new's about the Power Rangers spreed fast. the class was discussing about how they beat the giant ghost with there giant robot and blasting it to kingdom come.

"look's like were famous." Tucker whispered to Valery

"sounds like it." Valery said

"but where are Danny and Anni?" Sam asked

It was then that Mr. lancer came in saying that he had a special announcement to make.

"Students, today we have some new students joining us to day, and some of you might be surprise that they come from angle grove. so please give a warm welcome to Danny and Anni Fenton"

coming into the class room was Danny waring a red jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans and red sneakers. just behind him was Anni waring a blue jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. "What's up?" The two said together noticing Tucker, Sam, and Valery smile at there leader and teammate as they introduce them selves to the class. it was the beginning of the five Rangers beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>and that's the final part of the beginning's arc. I'd like to thank all who Favorited,<strong>** fallowed, and reviewed next up are going to be a few fillers before the next arc. oh and I'd like to thank JP-Rider for helping me with the Megazord sequences. so thank you. oh and any one who hasn't read JP-Rider's DP-Phantom force. its really good.**


	5. Cat and mouse

Ghostly Force

By: Dragonstar101

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Power Rangers all rights go to there respected owners. thank you and enjoy the show.

this is an AU story so Danny dose not have ghost powers and Danielle is Danny's twin sister going by the name of Annabeth or Anni for short.

* * *

><p>Episode 4: Cat and Mouse.<p>

Pairha's Keep

It's been a week sense his first defeat at the hands of the Ghostly Force Rangers. and Pairha has been steamed sense then that is until Skulker came in with a women dressed in a one piece black suit.

"My lord I may have a way to beat the Rangers." Skulker said kneeling

"I see and who might this child be?" Pairha asked

"This is Terminatra a Hunter like my self." Skulker answered

"I see. well my dear how do you feel about hunting those Power rangers?" Pairha asked Terminatra smiled curly before nodding.

"Take some troopers and fighters with you we need the humans fear to weaken the shields that keep us imprisoned here." Pairha said unaware that a pair of eye were watching every thing happening who ever it was vanished to parts unknown.

**_(Power ranger Mystic force rock version them plays with my lyrics)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go _**

**_power of ghostly force yes well save the world today _**

**_technology will show them all the way, gonna make all the bad guys run away _**

**_go, go, go, go, go!_**

**_(instrumental)_**

**_gowebestoe_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force go go_**

**_Power Rangers Ghostly Force!_**

it's been a week sense the ghostly force rangers stopped the ecto-pus' from turning every one to stone and in a small city like Amity Park news and rumors spreed fast, and those were being heard all over Casper High.

"I heard that angel grove had there own Ranger team that stopped an alien invasion. two years back!"

"I heard that the giant robots were a rangers thing."

"I can't believe ghost are real!"

"Dude were famous" Tucker whispered to the others at the lunch table they were sitting at. tucker was wearing his amulet around his neck, a longed sleeved green t-shirt with black band around his arm's, blue jeans and black combat boots.

"Man being a ranger must be a great career." Anni said she was wearing her amulet around her neck, a blue t-shirt, skirt, white legging's, and black combat boots.

"But now that there's a ghost army waiting to take over the earth, we need to expect the unexpected" Danny said he was wearing his amulet around his neck, a red short sleeved t-shirt, Black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Expect the unexpected? Where did you learn that?" Sam asked she was wearing her amulet around her neck, a Violet dress with little black Bats all over it, a black belt, Violet Legging's and Black combat boots.

"It sounds like he got it from a T.V. show." Valery said she was wearing her amulet around her neck, a Yellow tank top, skirt, black leggings and black combat boots.

"Our karate master and ...mom back in angel grove." Anni stated quietly tears started to form in her eyes at the thought of her's and Danny's parents. Danny rested his hand on her shoulder before pulling her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"Anni what's wrong?" Sam asked but before Anni could answer...

"Fenton!"

The group looked up as Dash Baxter came up to them fire burning in his eye's. Dash is the stereotypical Jock, Blond hair, blue eyes, quarterback of the high school football team, and right now he's pissed that Danny and Anni Fenton beat him during Gym Class that day he even tried to clam that the two cheated on the obstacle course but when proving wrong he now wanted to pound the two to a pulp.

"Not now Baxter my sister and I are going through something that I doubt you'll understand." Danny said getting up from the table Guiding Anni out side so she could expel some pent up anger, sadness, and energy. The others fallowed wanting to know what Danny meant and see if they could help. Dash stood there dumfounded before fallowing the group with the sole intention of pounding Danny and Anni.

Once out side Anni flipped Danny on his back Danny was well aware of what was going to happen once there were out side.

"Danny! What's going on?" Sam asked shocked seeing what Anni Just did.

"This is the only way to let Anni calm down. oh and Val this might be a good time for that spar match you wanted." Danny said dodging A punch Valery smiled and nodded before jumping into the fare catching Anni's leg before knocking her back. Dash just got out side and stopped any intentions shriveled up and died at seeing Valery and Anni going at each other as if there were ready to kill the other.(although with the way Anni is that mite as well be the case.) Tucker who saw Dash come in simple shock his head before knocking Dash to the ground, Dash was about to pound tucker before he saw the fairly large smoking hole in the ground where he had been standing and promptly fainted.

"Guy's problem!" Tucker shouted as about thirty Troopers and Fighter appeared any students that were out side ether eating or watching the Sparing match(thinking it was and actually fight) started running around screaming. Anni who was still pissed turned and started to take out her frustrations on the troopers and Fighters. The other did the same all was going okay until what looked like a rocket came speeding towards them Anni thought a little out of it saw it and froze memory's of her last days in angel grove flashed behind her eye's it wasn't until she was tackled out of the way as the rocket hit the ground and sent dirt and small bits of shrapnel all over the place did she come out of her memory's Anni noticed that her friends were coming towards her and Danny.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked just as the other came up her.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered just as Danny pulled her into a huge.

"Pleas don't do that again Anni I don't want to loose you too." Danny said Just as a gun shot was heard, five different colored shield's appeared repealing the hale storm of bullets.

"So your equipped with shields as well." stated a female voice.

"Who's there?" Tucker asked looking this way and that trying to find the source of the voice.

"Until next time my pray." the voice stated with a purr.

"Okay what the hell?" Sam asked the others shrugged at that moment Dash woke up from his little faint nap.

"What just happened?" He asked only to get laughed at by the 'geek squad' as he decided to call them.

"This isn't over Fen-toe nail!" dash yelled as he went back into the school

"Fen-toe nail? meh we've heard worse." the twines stated, the group then headed back into the school. after school got out the group made there way to the clock tower to talk with clockwork or Dan about what just happened at the school what the group didn't expected to see was a white limo pull up to the side of the road and the door open to revile a sliver haired man in a business suit he smiled at the twines who in turn smiled back before promptly tackling the man in a huge

"Vlad!" Danny called

"Uncle Vlad!" Anni called

"Daniel, Annabeth it's good to see you but where are Maddie and Jack?" Vlad asked retuning the huge ignoring the fact that Tucker, Sam, and Valery were standing there opened mouthed at the fact that the mayor of Amity Park was standing there and hugging there friends as if they were related.

"You didn't hear?" Anni asked looking up at Vlad

"Hear what my little sapphire?" Vlad asked

"There gone Vlad as in dead gone." Danny whispered looking away from Vlad as tears threatened to fall. Vlad's eye's widened horror clearly readable

"What happened?" Vlad asked then realized that here wasn't the best of places to talk. " lets head to my offices and finish this conversation there." Vlad gestured to the others to enter the limo it took a moment to do so but Sam, Tucker, Valery, Danny, Anni, and lastly Vlad entered the limo before telling to driver to head back to the offices. after ten minuets of driving the group soon found themselves in Vlad offices.

"Tell me what happened." Vlad stated Danny and Anni sighed as they began there story.

_~flashback start Danny's pov~_

_We were walking back home from school when we heard an explosion we ran to see what was going on. When we got there we saw Dad and Mom fighting agents something that looked like a ghost. _

_"Danny! Anni! get out of here!" Dad yelled mom wasn't able to say anything when the ghost spotted us._

_"Wolf and Falcon you shall not fulfill the prophecy!" It said and tried to attack us but mom shot it with her bazooka it gave us time to run. we heard more gun fire then everything was quiet when we got back to the house we waited for an hour then the cops came by and said that mom and dad were dead.  
><em>

_~flashback end~_

Danny finished looking at the ground Vlad stood up and pulled the two into a hug just as laughter filled the air.

"What a sweet moment but are you really my pray?" the voice asked just as the group stiffened each sifting into a defensive stances of some kind then the Fighter and troopers appeared and standing in the middle of them was a women in a one piece black leather suit with thigh high-high healed boots she had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. she was caring a sliver hand gun and seeing that her pray was trapped she smiled cruelly and laughed

"You can't fight back with an innocent in sight now can you. so tell me rangers how are you going to fight me if you can't share you secret." she stated but before she could get another taught in a green light flew strait at her and with no way to doge she took the hit Danny, Anni, Vlad, Sam, and Valery all looked towards Tucker who had one hand on his for arm ,a smoking sliver bracelet sat on his wrist that had a mini satellite looking thing pointed towards the ghost chick.

"I'll explain latter just take one and run!" Tucker said throwing four other bracelet to the others as the group plus Vlad ran out of the building Anni looked at Vlad and before he could even blink Anni had knocked him unconscious "Sorry Vlad but we don't want you to be target because of us" she said before getting into a fighting stances the other stopped and copped just as the Fighter and troopers got close the group attacked. Terminatra just watched as he pray fought the Fighter's and troopers without calling on there rangers powers, this fact intrigued her until another green light flew straight at her face she doge and saw that the little falcon had taking a pot shot that ticked her off to no end only she was aloud to take a shot like that not her pray.

"So the little falcon wishes to play that way." Terminatra said to her self just as her Troopers and Fighters began to lose ground, she snarled and began to fight along side them with sadistic glee not caring that if a trooper or fighter got in her way she would just blasted them away along with the rangers.

_Rangers you need to transform now before she kills_ _you. _Dan told them urgently. That's when Terminatra sent the group sailing across the pavement Valery was ably to land on her feet, thanks to he training and to the fact that she had inherited inhansted reflects though that was still unknown to the group just yet. Tucker landed on his side, Danny landed on his back, Sam was able to right her self before she landed on her side, Anni landed on her back and rolled to a stop. Terminatra looked at her pray and began to cackle madly "HA HA, HA,... tell me rangers how did you beat the ecto-pus' if you cant even take me on in hand-to-hand?" She asked the group slowly began to stand back up.

"Why don't you go back to the ghost zone where you belong?!" Anni shouted

"you don't know us so you have no right to make a statement like that." Tucker said

"you want to know what a real hand-to-hand fight looks like why don't you drop the guns and take us like that!" Valery hollered

"I'm not going to let you take away my home so buzz of you witch!" Sam spat

"you don't know what we've been through so can it and try this on for size..." Danny shouted grabbing his amulet the other fallowed suit and together called

**"Going Ghost!" ** The group shouted and transformed into the Ghostly force rangers and with a new fire the group attacked Terminatra. Terminatra was shocked when both Blue and Purple sent her flying into the side of a car parked not to far away Terminatra got up a doge two blaster rays from yellow and green only to meet red's fist and land back in the middle of the five rangers how now had there blasters trained on her thinking quickly she got the hell out of there.

"I underestimated you rangers but that wont happen next time!" she declared and diapered back to the ghost zone.

~time skip~

Vlad started to come to and found himself looking into twin sets of blue eyes fulled with worry.

"Daniel? Annabeth? what happened?" Vlad asked

"we were chased out of your office by some ghost chick in black leather-" (Danny)

"that ghost took a shot at you, Anni tried to push you out of the way-"(Anni)

"but what she shot at you still grazed you and you hit the ground pretty hard-" (Danny)

"then the rangers came and sent that ghost back to where ever they come from" Danny and Anni finished together. Vlad looked between the twins and sighed pulling the two into a hug.

"please don't do any thing reckless." Vlad said

"come on Vlad were not that bad." Danny said with a light laugh.

"your track record begs to differ" Vlad depanned getting up.

"oh come on that was one time." Anni said only to get a raised eyebrow"okay maybe more then one time" Anni said sheepishly

"What do you mean by there track record Mr. Masters?" Valery asked

"These two are trouble magnets at times." Vlad said "Now that we've been chased out of the office why don't you all call you family's for an evening out on me of course." Vlad suggested that got some grins around and Valery, Sam, and Tucker each pulled out there cell's and made call's to there parents all the while Danny was on the phone with his and Anni's sister telling her what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong> and that's the first filler of the series. and just to tell you all I HATE FILLERS THERE SO CONFUSING AND NINE TIMES OUT OF TEN THEY DONT DO ANYTHING BUT PROVIDED BAD COMEDY AND THOUS THAT DO PROTANE TO THE STORY HAVE VERY LITTLE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! now that I'm done ranting I hope you liked this episode and I ask you all to be patient with me when it comes to fillers manly because there a pain to write and for the reasons above. please leave a review, favorite, fallow and if you fine something wrong flame me because that will help me improve but i ask to those that do flame leave out profanity. that's all i ask. I hope that your Easter weekend and or spring break is grand and relaxing. Until next time bey! ;) <strong>


End file.
